A Lovers Tagedy
by missbritt321
Summary: A long time ago,in a land that no one knows of. A young girl is on a quest to find out what her purpose in life is. On her jorney a boy falls from the sky, and lands on the dirt raod she was walking on. She and this boy ontinue this jorney, and later they


Prologue

"Come on guys! Let's check it out!" Calls Sean over his shoulder as he gazes upon an old cabin in a clearing surrounded by woods. Woods that seem timeless and still full of life as the night owls, bugs and other creatures continue to sing to the full moon. The woods reach high above as if trying to reach the heavens. Like the woods themselves are trying to help those who loose their way.

A wind that barely blows, creases the tall grass of the clearing letting it dance to a melody of the past, present and future. The wind holds the voices of all those who couldn't be heard. Letting those voices be as loud or as soft as they wish to be.

"No, let's not do this" Replies Sean's' younger sister Sue, who is standing at the edge of the woods looking across the clearing to the cabin.

"Maybe when it's day light?" Ask Daisy, Sue's best friend, as she gets closer to her boyfriend, Chris. Chris wraps his arms around her waist, and holds her back to his chest. In return Daisy wraps her arms over Chris' and leans on him, while also looking at into the clearing.

"Come on guys! Are you scared?!" Sean yells when he finally realizes that no one had followed him. Sean walks back to the edge of the woods and grabs onto Sue's wrist and starts to drag her towards the cabin.

"Come on!" Sean tosses back hoping Daisy and Chris will follow.

"Come on Daisy, you never know it could be fun?" Whispers Chris as he leans down and blows lightly in her ear.

"Oh, alright, but if anything happens you'll get it!"

"I'll be hoping for that" Comes Chris' reply as he kisses her on the cheek and starts to pull her to the cabin.

When the four of then finally caught up, they where standing on the rap-around porch. The porch had boards that creaked and boards that where missing. The railing was half way on, and it all looked aged and worn. There were spider webs that hung from various places, and signs of termites that made you not want to stand in certain places.

"Well let's go in" Sean says with one look around the porch for the door.

When the door was found, the four of them stood in front of it. Sean, who was in front, pushed lightly on the door. The door slowly creaked and groaned in protest of the movement of long years of rest. When the door was all the way opened, Sean stepped in followed by Sue, who dragged Daisy and then Chris.

At first it looked just like an ordinary old home. There were cob webs, lots of dust, wood eaten by termites, old furniture and pictures that still hung on the walls. It has a stair well that has some of the steps broken and the railing that had fallen to the floor.

Each of the four friends went their separate ways to look around the house. Sean went up the stairs to the bed rooms. Sue went into the kitchen, Daisy and Chris went into the living room and to the basement witch held stored food.

Sean was walking down the hall, looking into each of the bed rooms and found nothing of real interest. As he looked into the room at the end of the hall, he briefly looked and found nothing. While he was about to close the door, he turned and looked on the floor near an old dresser. There bathed in the moon's light lay a necklace of some sort.

_What could this be?_

Sean wonders over back to the dresser and kneels down to get a better look at the necklace. He picks it up, and it slowly twills in the moon light.

_It's a pendant?_

As he looks more closely, he finds that it's in the shape of a tear. He flipped it over in his hand and looked at the back of it. On the back he finds the word "Broken".

_Broken? What the heck?_

He flips the pendant back over in his hand, and tries to open it. A couple seconds later he gives up and puts the necklace in his pocket. Sean headed back downstairs and gathers everyone up. The four of them leave the old house, each chatting about how scary it was.

The next morning Sean finds out that he's not in his bed at home anymore. He's on his back on a dirt road, and this person, this girl, is looking over him with brilliant aqua eyes that are filled with worry.

AN) Ok I know that this story might suck a great deal. This story is my own as are the characters of this story. If anyone is willing I could use a beta. I thank you for taking your time to read this. If you want me to write anymore of this story please send me reviews.


End file.
